


Being Busted

by Miss_Murdered



Series: MakoHaru Festival Ficlets [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Makoto are keeping things secret between them until they are busted by Rei and Nagisa. A ficlet for the MakoHaru festival on tumblr based on the prompt "busted".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Busted

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don't own Free!  
> Beta'd by ELLE who gets a big thanks for being super speedy and beta'ing outside her fandom.

It was quiet in the changing rooms apart from little pants, the slow, slick slide of flesh and the sound of water draining from the showers nearby.

Haru’s mouth was buried in Makoto’s neck so that each gasp against his skin was barely audible as he slowly moved up and down in his lap, his knees straddling his friend and new lover as they moved together, damp from their recent showers and their training session.

As that was what led to this moment – to Makoto’s hands running up Haru’s back, to them exchanging open-mouthed kisses, to them tasting the lingering flavour of chlorine and soap and the salty taste of sweat as they fucked on the bench.

It was going to be quick, they had to be, as it wasn’t the most private location but they were at the stage where everything was new, exciting, ever since they first kissed – bumping noses and knocking teeth. They’d gotten better and now they couldn’t get enough of each other – Haru couldn’t and he was so lost the moment Makoto had looked at him like  _that_ once the others had gone. 

And it was still secret, still new, still perfect between just them and Haru liked that as he thrust up and down on Makoto’s cock.

Haru felt close, his body instinctively increasing in pace, throwing his head back and feeling his thighs tense as they bunched up and down, riding Makoto for all he was worth, using his toned, trained, perfect body to bring them both to climax. Makoto thrust up but Haru was doing more work, seeing how Makoto looked at him in awe as he moved, as he let his dick slide in and out as Haru grabbed hold of Makoto’s hand.

"Touch me," he whispered and Makoto didn’t refuse, Haru shivering when he did.

Makoto was close too, Haru knew, the way his breathing became more ragged, his stomach muscles jumping and he intended to make him see sparks behind his eyes as they reached climax together. 

As close as they were, the moment the door swung open, the sound of footsteps heard and then voices, Haru stopped his movement, and turned his head.

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan! We decided to get ice cream… We… Ugh…"

It was clear they had been spotted and Makoto grabbed for one of their towels on the bench, covering their laps but it was a useless endeavour as Nagisa had seen. And where Nagisa went, Rei followed and Haru shared a brief embarrassed glance at Makoto as Rei spoke.

"We should… Leave them a moment…"

Haru couldn’t look then but heard them leave, a slight blush on his face.

"Guess we’ve been busted," Makoto said and while it may have stalled things, despite the embarrassment it hadn’t stopped anything.

"They were going to find out at some point."

"We could go get ice cream," Makoto offered and Haru only moved slightly in his lap, making him moan as he removed the towel that had been an attempt to hide at least some of what was happening. 

Haru shook his head. “I think we have something to finish first.”

Makoto didn’t say anything else then as Haru took control, his body moving faster, him encouraging Makoto’s hand, their bodies hot together until they both came, collapsing into each other, holding tight.

They stayed like that, breathing each other in until their bodies came down from the high, cleaning up and separating then so they could catch up with Rei and Nagisa. 

And although they had been keeping a secret, it meant they didn’t have to hide it in front of their friends so maybe it was a good thing to be busted. But maybe, Haru thought, it would’ve been better if they’d not been caught in the act.


End file.
